


can't sleep | chanlix

by pocketkai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boy x boy, Boys Kissing, ChanLix, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), kpop, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketkai/pseuds/pocketkai
Summary: felix can't sleep, so he finds chan where the two cuddle and share a soft kiss then fall asleep in each other's arms.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	can't sleep | chanlix

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!

felix laid in his bed as he stared out the window into oblivion. it was just past three o'clock am and everyone in house was asleep except him. he shuffled himself in his bed and sighed as he found a more comfortable position. 

he took his focus from out the dark window and glanced towards minho who was passed out on the other side of the room. even with how tired felix was he could not just fall asleep. 

he was starting to get irritated as he's been laying in bed for hours and still can't seem to fall asleep. his thoughts clouded his brain. he shut his eyes and tried to count in his head because sometimes it worked bringing his focus to something else. 

1, 2, 3, 4-

with low patience felix stopped at four as for he got frustrated. he pouted and looked around his room, when suddenly the thought of a certain curly dark headed male distracted him. 

felix thought about the other a lot, chan. he had the softest brown hair that felix enjoyed treading his fingers through. his dark brown eyes felix could stare into for hours as they held the galaxy.

chan would even count felix's star like freckles that cover his cheeks. the elder would whisper softly as he kissed each individual freckle. just thinking about it caused a pink blush fade across felix's face. 

felix started thinking of how chan would cuddle with him when he couldn't fall asleep. just like right now. now his head clouded with even more thoughts of the elder and how comforting and warm his hugs were. his heartbeat sped up and it felt as if butterflies erupted in his stomach.

he hesitated, but soon enough threw his covers off and pushed himself out of bed. his feet touched the cold wooden floor and it creaked when he stood up. a shiver was sent down his spine from the sudden coldness. 

he shut his eyes tightly and stopped movement because even with the littlest bit of noise he thought he'd accidentally wake minho up, and he didn't want that. everything was so much louder at night. 

he finally began making his way to chan's room. he walked quietly as possible in hopes to not wake anyone up. walking down the dark hall, felix's eyes came in contact with chan's door.

he finally made it to chan's room and debated on knocking but then thought that would make noise. so he just opened the door and slipped inside the room. the room was very dark, but there was a little night light plugged into the wall. which felix was glad about. it wasn't much, but it was better than the pitch black darkness.

he quietly walked over to chan's bed. chan's room had a bunk bed because he shared the room with seungmin, who slept on the bottom bunk normally. 

but earlier seungmin was watching a movie with jeongin and he was long passed out on the couch from what felix remembered. so chan had the room to himself and was peacefully sleeping. felix admired the elder's pretty features.

felix then whispered in hopes to call out for him, "chan." he stood there focused on the top bunk and saw no movement at all. felix moves closer so he was standing right at the ladder of the bed and then preceded to try again, "hey, chan?" he said louder and saw him stirring around in his bed.

the dark headed male could be seen slowly waking up, he hummed and opened his eyes. "huh." he groaned out.  
he seemed slightly confused.

"hyung, are you awake?" felix asked quietly. chan's eyes flickered down to where the voice could be heard. still half asleep he stared at the younger.

"felix, is that you?" chan whispered tiredly. seeming more awake than before. felix noticed chan's messy brown hair in all sorts of directions, but he found it cute and he looked so soft. 

"yeah, it's me." felix whispered back watching the elder. 

"what are you doing? what time is it?" chan asked confused, while glancing around his room. 

"it's like three am, i can't sleep." felix said in a whisper but still audible for chan to hear him. even in the dark dimly lit room, chan saw the boy nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"it's so late, do you want to sleep with me, lix?" he questioned with a soft voice, and saw the boy quickly nod his head.

"okay, climb up here." chan whispered and scooted over and moved the covers so the younger had a space to lay. it wasn't much space, but it had to do. felix then quickly climbed up the ladder and laid down next chan. 

he turned himself so him and chan were face to face, he could feel the elder's hot breath due to the close proximity of their faces. chan smiled at the younger. 

the two weren't dating, but definitely more than just friends. felix always felt different around chan, he craved for the other's love and affection. and well chan loved to give it to him. they fit perfectly for one another. 

"hi." felix whispered quietly, he felt warmth embrace him under the covers. chan's body heat being one of the main causes of that. 

"hi, baby." chan replied, staring at the boy. he's so cute, oh my god. chan had thought to himself.

"have you slept at all?" chan continued, before bringing a hand up to softly brush felix's hair back. felix felt his heart speed up at the action. he couldn't stop staring into chan's eyes. he absolutely adored everything about him. 

"no, i can't sleep. i was thinking of you." felix said, and licked his lips. he let out a breath. chan moved himself closer to felix, so close their faces were inches apart. chan's eyes flickered down to the younger's lips. they were so pretty and pink. he wondered how soft they were. 

"you were thinking of me?" chan smiled. 

"yeah, i was." felix whispered, his face felt hot and almost choked with embarrassment. 

"chan, can we cuddle?" felix questioned, in hopes to distract the other. which he took chan's answer as a yes when he nodded, he then wrapped his arms around felix and pulled him close. which led to the position of chan hugging felix close to his body. he rubbed his hand up and down the freckled boy's cold arm in hopes to comfort him and keep felix warm. 

"comfortable?" chan asked, as his head laid on felix's shoulder. felix hummed, "very, thank you." he said quietly.

chan was in fact head over heels for felix, he didn't know what to do with himself. and when he found out felix was thinking about him, he felt his heart doing flips in his chest. 

chan bit his lip, "what were you thinking about me, earlier?" chan whispered the question, he patiently waited for the other to speak up. 

"uh, i don't know. i was thinking about your smile. it's so pretty." felix whispered. 

"my smile? i think about your smile all the time." chan replied slightly lifting himself up to where he was almost hovering over felix. to say the least felix was stunned to hear those words leave chan. his cheeks felt as if there was heating packs glued to his face. 

chan moved one of his hands to where he was caressing the younger's cheek. his face with realizing moved closer than before and was now centimeters away from felix's lips. he swallowed a lump in his throat while his hand touched the softness of felix's cheek. 

with a sudden stop chan stopped caressing the boy's cheek. his hand still in contact and resting softly on his cheek. "felix?" he whispered not breaking the stare with felix's lips as they flickered to his dark brown eyes. 

"yeah?" felix whispered back. 

"can i kiss you?" chan said, he waiting for the boy to respond. 

"k-kiss me?" felix stuttered out at the sudden question. "yeah, i want to kiss you. can i please?" chan smiled. 

"okay, y-yeah you can kiss me?" felix answered and waiting for chan to precede with his words. which didn't take long as chan slowly moved closer to felix's face to the point their lips had now touch. chan closed his eyes as he tilted his head to get a better angle. 

felix, of course didn't hesitate to kiss chan back. his lips were so soft and plump. everything felt so right.

felix's arms then wrapped around chan's neck as the two kept the kiss going. chan kept moving his lips against felix's. he moved his hand to where he held the back of felix's neck up to push the boy's face closer if possible. while his other hand rested above felix's head to hold himself up. 

chan licked at the younger's lips, which caused a breath leave felix's lips. chan didn't want whatever this was to end but it soon had to. he pushed one more deep kiss onto his lips then pulled back, he breathed out heavily.

soon they pulled away almost leave a small string of saliva. they stared into to each other's eyes in a comfortable silence. the other sound being the heavy breaths leave their mouths.

chan nuzzled his head into the boy's neck. he kissed at his neck leaving almost kitten like kisses behind to please the boy. which in fact did, felix closed his eyes letting chan do whatever he was doing because it felt so nice. 

chan moved his lips against his neck slowly and began moving upwards, making a path back up to his jawline. he stopped teasing at his neck before pulling away to place a peck of a kiss on felix's lips. felix opened his eyes when chan's soft lips lost contact with his honey like skin. 

felix now laid there trying to calm himself down. did that just happen? he touched his lips with his fingers. chan just stared at the boy with a soft smile, then fell next to the boy leave no room between them. 

the two went back to a comfortable cuddling like position. chan quietly played with the boy's hair. they sat in silence before chan decided to break it.

"did you enjoy our kiss?" chan questioned softly with felix's hair still treading through his fingers. the boy was sunggled up to chan's side with his head on his chest. 

felix just hummed in response, he felt his eyelids begin to slowly get heavy. "baby, are you tired?" chan asked him. 

"yes." he lazily replied, his hand gripped onto the fabric of the dark haired male's shirt. causing the clothing to wrinkle. 

"you can go to sleep, it's okay." chan said in a whispered. felix just barely nodded before falling asleep against the elder beneath him. 

chan heard the little snores leave his lips, and smiled before trying to fall asleep himself. his fingers left the boy's hair, and secured felix into his embrace before closing his eyes. 

he whispered a quiet, "goodnight, lix." then soon fell asleep.


End file.
